1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power control in a mobile radio system or wireless communication system, and more particularly, to controlling received power levels in a code division multiple access (CDMA) radio system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, radio signals transmitted with increased power result in fewer errors when received than signals transmitted with decreased power. Unfortunately, signals transmitted with excessive power may interfere with the reception of other signals sharing the radio link. Wireless communication systems employ power control schemes to maintain a target error rate of a signal received on a radio link.
If a received signal includes a rate of errors far above a target error rate, the received signal may result in an undesirable effect on a delivered service. For example, excessive errors may lead to broken voice during voice calls, low throughput over data links, and glitches in displayed video signals. On the other hand, if the received signal includes a rate of errors well below the target error rate, the mobile radio system is not efficiently using its radio resources. A very low error rate may mean that a signal is transmitted with an excessive level of power and that user could be provided a higher data rate. Alternatively, if the power level of a signal is sufficiently reduced, additional users may be serviced. If data rates are increased, a user may receive a higher level of service. Therefore, if a target error rate for each user is met within a tolerance threshold, a radio resource may be more optimally used.
A wireless communication system often employ one of either an open loop scheme or a closed loop scheme to control uplink transmit power of a mobile radio. Uplink typically refers to the radio link from a mobile radio to a base station, where as the downlink typically refers to the link from the base station to the mobile radio. A mobile radio is not necessarily mobile and may also be referred to as a mobile, a user, user equipment (UE), a terminal or terminal equipment. A base station may also be referred to as a Node-B.
The error rate is related to a received signal to noise-plus-interference ratio (SNIR); a higher SNIR generally results in a lower error rate; and conversely, a lower SNIR generally results in a higher error rate. The exact relationship between SNIR and error rate, however, is often a function of several factors including radio channel type and the speed at which a mobile is travelling.
A target error rate is often reached using a two stage process, which includes an outer loop and an inner loop. A first process may operate as an outer loop and may be tasked to adjust a target received SNIR (SNIR Target). This first process tracks changes in the relationship between SNIR and error rate. The outer loop sets an SNIR Target that is generally used several times by the inner loop. Periodically, the outer loop may adjust or update this SNIR Target used by the inner loop. For example, if an actual error rate exceeds a desired error rate, the outer loop may increase the value of the SNIR Target.
A second process operates as an inner loop and tries to force the link to exhibit the SNIR Target determined by the outer loop. The inner loop may operate by closed loop or by open loop means.
In the open loop method of the inner loop process, a UE uses an SNIR Target value that is derived by the network and signalled to the UE. The inner loop running in the UE attempts to maintain the SNIR Target. The UE uses the information signalled to it and monitors the received strength of signals it receives to determine a power level at which it will transmit. Advantageously, this open loop method compensates for fast channel fading by determining the path loss on a per frame bases and by adjusting the transmit power accordingly. Unfortunately, this open loop method is relatively slow at compensating for changes due to interfering signals from other transmitters.
In the closed loop method of the inner loop process, a closed loop scheme operates to match an SNIR Target. A received SNIR measurement is made by the network on an uplink signal. The SNIR measurement is compared within the network to the SNIR Target value. The inner loop drives the system to match the SNIR Target by issuing transmit power control commands from the network to a UE. The commands instruct the UE to increase or decrease its transmitted power by a predetermined step dB amount. Unfortunately, such closed loop methods demand a very high command update rate to adequately compensate for fast channel fading because of the single-dB-step commands used. At slower update rates, fast channel fading is not tracked adequately since a large number of iterations and long delays are needed to compensate for a change in power that is substantially larger than the dB-step value.
Both the closed loop scheme and the open loop scheme have their disadvantages. Therefore, an improved method and system are needed that better balances the conflicting goals of reducing errors in a received signal while also reducing interference imposed on signals received at other receivers. An improved method and system are also needed to better reduce the overall residual SNIR fluctuations experienced by each users signal at a receiver.